Insanity
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: Beyal, the usually calm and peaceful Monk has changed. He has become different. Now he is a Hunter; a dangerous hunter with a boundless desire to get his prey. Unfortunately for Bren, he's the Monk's target. Yeah, it's always the quiet ones. Beyal x Bren fiction; got permission from Glowblade998 to re-write her idea :3 Please read and review.
1. Prologue

**A/N: A/N: 0w0 So…YEAH! xDD Glowblade998 gave me permission to take her Sneak-peak of 'Insanity' and turn it into my own story. How awesome is that?! X3 So, I think I'll go with the flow and have this story M-rated :3 Because…you never know with Beyal xD I may not be as awesome a writer as her, but I can still dream 3 :D Enjoy!**

**This is Bren's digital diary on the CoreTablet. What, you didn't think he had one? xDD**

* * *

**Prologue.**

_Okay, so I get that in this team, I'm probably the unluckiest, most unfortunate out of all us guys. And Jin. That's okay. I get that. Sure, the mosquitoes dig __**my **__blood instead of the others; __**I'm **__so clumsy that I trip over my own feet half the time and enemy-Monsunos seem to like __**me**__ the most as their human toy. But that's normal, isn't it? I'm Bren; the geeky guy who always gets in trouble no matter what. And is there one thing I've learned by travelling with Chase, it is that those things are a part of what I need to accept in order to maintain what's left of my sanity. _

_If I haven't lost it already. And I'm not talking about the things from earlier._

_It's…it's Beyal. He has changed somehow. Okay, changed is an understatement; He has transformed into something completely unrecognizable. Something darker. _

_I think it started a few weeks ago; when we were in that mountain of Mandala to search for the hidden package that Dr. Suno had requested us to find. While searching for the exact coordinates he gave us in order to find it, I was feeling very cold in my thin clothing, and reluctantly gave the CoreTablet to Jinja so that I could regain some warmth. Clattering my teeth in cold, I shuffled around; wrapping my arms tightly around my body._

_I heard the faint sounds of footsteps behind me in the snow and was ready to tell Dax that I wasn't in the mood for pranks when – to my amazement – I saw Beyal standing behind me, his long robe fluttering slightly in the harsh, cold wind. He glanced at me with this strange look on his face; his head titled just a bit and his eyes a wonderous silver shade of gray. We stared at each other for a while before he went closer towards me; offering to share the warm robe that the Monk was currently wearing. I immediately took the offered end of the robe and wrapped it tightly around my shivering body; sighing in delight when the combined warmth of the cloth and Beyal's body-heat instantly warmed me up._

_When I turned my head to thank him, I saw how he once again stared at me weirdly with a curious glint to his eyes, his lips slightly parted as if to ask me about something. He snapped out of it when I called his name and gave me a smile. And no, not the usual smile Beyal gives that makes Jinja squeal like a girl – sometimes I really think she's not – and make Dax groan in annoyance – I can see how jealous he is. _

_No..this was way different. His smile made me afraid all of a sudden, making the little hairs on my neck rise unpleasantly and sent strange tingles down my spine that was of both a sudden fear and excitement. I didn't feel comfortable, so I was more than relieved when the others called for us and said that they'd find the package. Ever since then, I've tried to keep some distance between me and Beyal. _

_But man, is he making that __**hard**__. It was like he was glued to me; constantly following me wherever I went. At daytime, he would be the first to say 'good morning', offer to help me making breakfast when it was my turn, sit next to me when I was configuring stuff on my CoreTablet, or in any way get close enough to me. At Night, he would place his sleeping bag so very close beside mine and if Dax questioned the sudden change in sleeping arrangements, Beyal would tell him that he was feeling home-sick and wanted to sleep close to me for safety reasons. He even turned down Jinja's offer of sleeping next to him, and smiled that dark, creepy smile of his that made my stomach churn…both pleasantly and uncomfortably. _

_And if I somehow did manage to get away from him, he would just glance at me. Send me looks over dinner, or before going to bed or even in a battle. One day when I was trying to crack a joke to tease Jin, the Monk started to giggle. I mean, c'mon; I know the guy giggles but this was the strangest way he did it. So…not Beyal. Of course Jinja called it cute, and Dax told him to laugh like a man, but me? _

_I was still feeling shivers just imagining it. _

_He was acting much darker than usual. His eyes told it too. They weren't the usual gray; when he looked at me, I could see that they were dull, gleaming pools of liquid amethyst. I don't know why, but I get these mixed feelings of wanting to pull away and at the same time I wanted to drown in them. _

_So, yeah, I'm afraid of Beyal now. More than once he's tried to get me and him alone, but with that dark aura around him, I'm not willing to take any risks. Man, I've tried and tried and __**tried**__ to convince myself that this will blow over soon. That this is just some…really really weird stage in every Monks' lives and that good old Monkfish will get back to us soon._

_Unfortunately, though, it seems that by each passing day. It. Only. Gets. Worse._

_I would've never written this down if it was a regular journal on paper – Dax calls it a girl diary, that punk – so that's why I'm glad that I always have my Tablet with me. Beyal is old-fashioned and clueless about modern technology, so unless he gets Jinja to crack my password code, there's no way he could read this. _

_But that's about the only thing I feel safe about right now. _

_**Bren.**_

* * *

**A/N:-3- Poor Bren O.o What have I done? GB998; if you're reading this right now, I surely hope that what I've had in mind hasn't let you down so far…because I have a lot in mind xDD Please; tell me what you think about this! :3**


	2. SAVED

**A/N: -3- Now to insane Beyal! How is Bren going to handle this since…you know, he's not much of a survivor, if you know what I mean xD He'd be dead if left in a jungle xDD**

* * *

_**SAVED**_

Countless of days in the wild and tough deserts of the Lowlands had left Team CoreTech in a state of grumpiness and tiredness. The days were unbearably warm and dry and the nights a total opposite; frosty, windy and too cold to close even one eye. And they were running low on their food and water supply, especially the latter.

Sometimes they would launch their Monsunos to carry them for a couple of minutes before switching to another, until all were resting in their cores and they were left to walk once again. The light dehydration between the members also left them complaining a lot; making them bicker at the most pointless things and get at each other's throats all the time.

Silently, the geek wasn't complaining as much as the others were, due to the fact that Beyal's daily clinging had decreased a lot because of the drastic change in temperatures. Though, that fact seemed to be quickly forgotten whenever one of his friend would ask him for the hundredth time when they would arrive at a town or if any place with water was nearby.

"I'm sorry, guys, but the nearest town is _kilometres_ away from here."

"Then, tell me what the crag that is, Glasses, and tell me I'm not seeing the complete opposite just now," the Lowlander said and pointed at something in the distance. Everyone went to look and indeed they could all see anything besides endless hills of sand and stones. Tiny buildings could be spotted far away and the team let out a cheer of joy of this new discovery.

"A town! Finally!" Jinja exclaimed happily with clasped hands.

"Let's get ourselves some well-deserved rest, guys. Lock; launch!" the leader launched his Monsuno and his friends followed his example. Soon everyone was sitting atop of a Monsuno and was on their way to the town in no time. Though, something seemed off..

"What's with the lack of people?" Jinja asked on the back of Skyfall, circling around the area from above.

"Who gives a crag? As long as there's water, food and a clean bed, I'm all in," Dax replied on top of Boost, the fox running fast in between the mountains of sand.

"Yeah, Jin, don't be so sceptical. Let's recharge before we ask any questions," Chase said and Lock gave a roar as he picked up speed to outrun the others. Not long after, they'd entered the town and returned their Monsunos to let them rest as well. The town was indeed wiped from any human activity and the afternoon wind whined as it blew between the empty houses.

"See? It's what I told you; this place has zero population," the brunette declared with crossed arms. Bren took out his Tablet and began pressing some buttons before all colour left his face in horror.

"What is it, B?" the black-haired leader asked with a hint of nervousness. The geek turned to look at him and held out his Tablet while his finger pointed at a certain spot.

"Look. We're here," he said and tapped the particular spot. The leader frowned in confusion.

"So?"

"_So_? Chase, can't you see what's wrong here? Look again," the geek said and gestured to the whole area where only kilometres of sand could be seen. "There should only be desert as far as the eye can reach right _here_. There shouldn't even be a town right here, according to the CoreTablet."

"Well, maybe it's wrong," Dax commented dryly. "Who knows; all your computer-time might've broken the thing. You can't always rely on technology."

"I really hate to say this, but...maybe Bren's right," Jinja added and grimaced. "It could explain the lack of people. I think this is really suspicious, guys," then she wrapped her arms around her frame. "Not to mention creepy."

"What do you think, Monkfish? What's your 'wisdom' telling you?" the Lowlander asked the silent Monk who raised his head and held a hand before his stomach.

"Wisdom has not told me anything yet, but my stomach is calling for food, though," he replied calmly and caused his tribe to chuckle lightly.

"Good one, Beyal. Did Bren infect you with his food-fetish?" the tomboy joked as they walked through the empty town, the earlier topic clearly forgotten.

"You could say that," the Monk smiled softly and slowed down to walk alongside said geek who was fidgeting with his Tablet. "In more ways than one," he whispered only for his brunet friend to hear. Bren looked up and stared at his smiling white-haired friend with a pink blush. He refrained from commenting on that while keeping his head low and pretending to play on his computer, all concentration gone from his mind. The team found a small hotel where they found the place alike any other in this town; empty.

"Let's raid the kitchen," the dark-skinned Lowlander smiled as he went, though a white hand grabbed the back of his coat and held him back. "What do ya want, woman?"

"You don't just ravage somebody else's kitchen. Where's your manners?"

"Died away along with the rest of the water in my body. Now, be a good Princess and let go before I bite you."

She narrowed her eyes in a bored manner. "You're not that hungry, Dax."

He grinned as his response. "That may be, but who's says I don't wanna do it either way?"

Before she could punch him for having such dirty thoughts, a voice caught through and interrupted the action. "Wow, take a look at this! Free buffet for everyone!"

On a long table inside the kitchen laid several of delicious dishes for everyone's taste. They were all lukewarm and the team of Monsuno Controllers stared hungrily at the meal before them.

"It's a trap. Definitely a trap," Jinja stated simply. "This feels like at the library of Tebab all over again"

"But how'd _anyone_ know we were going _here_? On this hotel?" Bren asked confusingly. "We just happened to choose this one; there were lots of others choices."

"Maybe we were being watched all along," Dax said. "But why poison the food when it'd be easier to battle us in the desert where we were completely vulnerable?"

"Well, I think-," Chase said and then cracked his eyes open in utter surprise when seeing the Monk eating a bowl of chicken curry rice, completely content and he stopped his spoonful of rice inside of his mouth when hearing his tribe exclaim loudly in union.

"What?"

"What the crag, man?" Dax said and clenched his beanie on his head. "We've all agreed that this a damn trap and then you go right in and eat the food?"

"Well…" the Monk laid a finger on his lips innocently and shrugged before eating another spoonful, chewing in delight. "It looked quite appetizing and if enemies were sure to come, then we would be in need of our full strength. Don't you agree?"

The CoreTech members glanced at one another before Chase spoke. "I…guess so. Are you feeling alright?" He asked both because of the Monk's unusual behaviour and because of the potential danger that lied in this mystic meal. Jumping head-first in stuff like this was usually his and Bren's thing.

Beyal gave a genuine smile with half-lidded eyes. "I feel great," he said and raised his bowl. "Care to join me?"

And they did, though reluctant at the beginning but after the first bites of the food, they went food-crazy and dug in everything they could reach, washing it down with glasses of water. They all sat around the dinner table with full stomachs and enjoyed this feeling for a couple of minutes before Chase rose himself from the table.

"Okay, we can all agree that this is one weird place we've gotten ourselves in. We need to orientate ourselves about where we are before we go anywhere. Who knows; maybe this _is _a trap and a van full of S.T.O.R.M. troops will pop outta nowhere. That's why I think some of us should go out and scout and gather information – in case the CoreTablet really isn't that reliable – and the rest should get us some supplies prepared if we need to take off quickly."

"I volunteer to stay!" Bren held up a hand like an eager school-student. "I saw a computer in the hallway that I want to check out, anyway. I'll show you that my Tablet is _never _wrong," he huffed and crossed his arms offensively.

"I volunteer as well," a soft voice spoke, causing the geek's blood to run cold. "I haven't had a proper time to meditate in our constant search for land and I haven't felt very well lately."

"Alright," Chase nodded with a smile as the rest of the team rose from their chairs and left the kitchen. "We'll stay in touch if anything occurs."

"Wait, I-," Bren slammed his hands against the table in a desperate attempt to hold back the leader but they were already gone. The brunet swallowed hard while he turned to look at a white-haired boy who smiled innocently with half-lidded eyes while resting his head upon his palm and tracing lazy patterns on the table.

"I'm just gonna…find that computer, okay? You just…do your thing," Bren gulped as he cautiously went in a circle around the Monk, gripping his Tablet tightly on his way out. Beyal hummed melodically in agreement as his eyes wandered to the geek's backside.

"Yes, I certainly will."

* * *

**A/N: xDD Ass-googling, it NEVAH gets old. Love me some creepy Beyal! X3 So, the story proceeds and all and you'll get ALL your questions answered in the next chapter. Be patient with meee~ **


	3. REALIZATION

**A/N: And the third chappie is here :D I'm thinking since it M-rated, I might as well through a sh*t load of maturity in here. There'll be another and then an epilogue…ending…thingy. xDD Seriously, though, it starts to get interesting in this one and I think I've kept someone in suspense for too long (**_**Yes**_**, I'm pointing at you, Glowy –w-) so enjoy! Maybe not enjoy, but…just read?**

* * *

_**REALIZATION.**_

"What can we_ possibly_ find in this dump?" the Lowlander complained as the three Monsuno Controllers were walking among the old buildings of the abandoned town. "Like Glasses would say; 'the chances on finding anything in here is zero. Nothing. Nada. A big-."

"-_zip_," the brunette ended with a giggle. "Since when did you start using 'Bren-Quotes'?"

"Since the geek-king himself started to act less geeky. Or just a whole lot weirder," he shrugged.

"I'm with you on that one," Chase agreed in deep thought. Bren had started to act a little different lately. He was going in circles around Beyal in particular and acted really cautious, the usual bond with the Geek and the Monk growing weaker and weaker as the days went by. And Beyal had changed as well…

"Or as Bren would say:"

"_I second that emotion_!" they all said in union with their best imitation of the brunet before breaking into laughter. They soon encountered an old library where they could see that the front gates were surprisingly open.

"A library! Great!" Jinja beamed and quickly rushed inside. The two boys turned to look at each other.

"Always been this with books or is this Glasses' work?" Dax asked with a raised eye-brow.

"One would think the latter, but yeah, she's a book-lover," the leader chuckled. "Hard to believe, huh?"

After hearing a series of surprised gasps and squeals from inside the echoing building, the Lowlander placed his hands behind his head. "Actually no," he replied and smiled genuinely later. "Though, she's nerdy in a cute way."

"Oh, _is_ she?" the black-haired boy smirked slightly and elbowed his friend who batted his arm away annoyingly.

Jinja called on both of them later, showing them a bunch of newspapers and a functional computer in the back of the library. They went to work and started digging through all articles on both paper and internet to find any useful information that was related to why the town was deserted. After half an hour, Chase groaned loudly and fell to the ground from his sitting position on the floor.

"I…I think I strained my brain too much," he said jokingly. "You guys carry on without me."

"_Hell_ no, Lil' Suno," the dark-skinned boy pointed at him with rolled up newspaper. "If I'm gonna suffer from brain-damage, I sure as hell ain't gonna suffer alone, mate."

"Careful with that, Dax!" Jinja exclaimed and snatched the newspaper from his grasp. She neatly and carefully smoothed out the wrinkles it had gotten, glaring the Lowlander down with a stern look. "This is an old and very fragile piece of information, Dax. It needs to be treated just as delicately if we want to maintain it. Which means that your way of handling things doesn't work in here," she continued to glare at him as he merely grinned.

"Man, I'm sorry, Princess," he chuckled. "Didn't know you were_ that_ much of a book-worm."

The tomboy huffed angrily, her rage slowly stirring up. "Just because I care about the books doesn't make me a book-worm, Dax."

"No, I get that it only turns you up, don't it, Princess? I think I should start calling you 'Nerdy' or 'Book-worm instead of'-."

"You are _so_ dead," the brunette dropped her books on the table and proceeded to run after the laughing Lowlander, even forgetting her love and devotion to books by throwing some on him. Chase sweat-dropped heavily and caught sight of the computer screen, seeing that Jinja had opened a website about this town's ancient history. He went to sit down the wooden chair and let his eyes roam over the letters and sentences that made his eyes widen incredibly and the hairs on the back of his neck to rise.

"G-guys," he managed to say firmly enough for his friends to hear. "You won't believe this..."

They went to stand beside him and glare at the screen. "What got your panties in a bunch, bandito?"

Jinja began to read the first couple of sentences. "Yeah, Chase, what's the big-."

They both went silent as they slowly finished the whole article, the story being more frightening and horrific than anything they'd experienced thus far. The colour was drained off all of their faces as a whining wind blew across the shelves with books.

"That explains everything," Jinja whispered, a hand placed upon her mouth in angst.

"In the most scary-ass way there is," Dax added, his fingers digging through the wood of the chair Chase was sitting on. Said boy rose up with a lump in his throat.

"We gotta warn the others. They have no idea what's going on here."

"And then we get as far away from here as possible," Jinja said.

* * *

"Ugh, what a bumper," Bren sighed sadly as he knocked the top of the computer a few times. "It's dead. Man, now I really wish I'd joined the others."

The geek had given up on trying to fix the computer for the last twenty minutes. He noticed that only he was the one talking and that Beyal hadn't said a word since their earlier meal. He gave another sigh before returning back to the kitchen to find those supplies. Chase and the others must've found out something by now, right? And whether it was good and bad news, they still needed provisions for their journey.

Hoping that Beyal had finished his meditation by now so that they could find the supplies together and maybe do _some _small-talk, Bren entered the kitchen. "Beyal? Are you done meditating?" He held himself from saying those words that he wanted to say. _Are you feeling better now?_

He kept calling for the Monk but didn't get any reply from the boy. As he was searching, he noticed that the back door was open and peeked his head out to look for the white-haired boy. He saw a person in long robe running in between the tall buildings and instantly recognized the person. "Beyal! Where're you going?"

The geek set after the running Monk, granted he was able to follow him even though he wasn't fast enough to catch up. After a while he lost trail of Beyal and stopped up before an empty but rich and elegant-looking old mansion to catch his breath. As he did so, he saw the front gates to be open and a piece of clothing flicker in between the two doors. "Beyal!"

Bren was hesitant at first but gained enough courage to enter the heavy doors. When he took the first shaky steps, he felt a chilly wind blow through him as the door closed with a click. This caused the brunet to panic slightly but stay somewhat calm anyway. Many situations like these had prepared him, but none as _scary_ as this.

As the geek began to call for the Monk, he was thrown off guard by a vibration in his pants pockets. The text that awaited his eyes from Jinja had his eyes popping out of their sockets, and his jaw to go slack.

**Bren, you and Beyal need to get ready fast! Like yesterday fast! The guys and I read in an internet article that the reason why this place has no population anymore is because**

_**it's haunted**_**.**

**This place has no name anymore because it was wiped away by the various forms of ghosts that **_**still lives here**_**! That was why there suddenly was a banquet lying before us when we first arrived here! They want us **_**to stay here**_** and we most probably **_**will**_** if you and Beyal don't meet us right now outside with your Monsunos! **

"H-haunted..?" Bren said so pale, that a sheet of paper and his skin would have an amazing likeness. He nearly dropped his phone when the sounds of footsteps approaching made his blood turn cold.

He was now trapped inside a mansion with the creepiest ghost of them all.

* * *

**A/N: x3 Evil authoress is evil. This is so lame, I know, but hey, when I wrote this at 9 pm last night, I managed to scare myself xD That's always something! I can say as much that next chapter won't be as small (hopefully) and that it's going to be A WHOLE LOT SMEXIER! xDD**


	4. TRAPPED

**A/N: *Jumps up and down in excitement* This is the chapter that (hopefully) everyone (including me) has waited for! I give you chapter three! Please enjoy! * dies in fangirl-explosion.***

**Warning: Bondage, sexual teasing and…gay sex. (Mostly implied.)**

**Consider yourself WARNED about the contents of this particular chapter. Any complaints I may see in the reviews will most likely be ignored or laughed at xp**

* * *

_**TRAPPED**_

"Oh, Crag, this is really,_ really_ bad!" Bren muttered nervously under his breath as he ran through the long hallway in search of any kinds of exits. "Of _all _the terrible things that have happened to me, this one takes the cake!"

He kept running as fast as he could, mostly due to the fact that an insane giggling had begun to sound in the old building, the sound bouncing back from every corner so that it sounded like the strange presence was _everywhere_. He panted heavily, stopping before an opened window that looked decent enough to climb out of.

Except that he never got the chance to do that. By some mysterious force, the window snapped shut as he neared it and wouldn't budge when he went to open it by all his power. He would've stood there as if glued the spot in absolute horror, if wasn't because the mocking laughter was creeping closer.

By the time that the geek had nearly collapsed on the floor from lack of enough oxygen, he'd probably been through the entire mansion. Either the windows closed on their own accord before he got the chance to get through, or the door would just follow the example and lock down the several of rooms that the once beautiful house contained.

He had practically thrown himself into the last room which looked like it belonged to the owner. A king-sized bed with ruby-red silk bed linen and other expensive furniture in just as dark colours were displayed before the astonished brunet. He glanced back to see that the door hadn't slammed before his face just like the _twenty_ other had. But the windows were still closed.

Bren suck in air sharply between his teeth as he heard the maniacally giggling being really close now. He had his hand near Quickforce' core, because ghosts or not, he was ready to take his chances in a situation like this. And if the ghosts seemed to be invulnerable to his Monsuno's attacks, then he'd just wreck the damned building and let Quickforce take him far away from this Haunted City of Poltergeists.

_If I don't faint already from the sight of a…a…_

Just as he nervously swallowed a lump in his throat, a figure came to stand before the door frame. As it stepped closer, the geek could figure out that this being was human and sighed in deep relief when the midnight rays of the moon-light revealed the snow-white hair of Beyal.

"Oh, Beyal, I'm _so_ glad to see you!" Bren exclaimed in exhaust and hugged the Monk who smiled knowingly and happily hugged him back.

"And I am glad to see you, my friend."

"Let's get back to the others," the geek said and motioned for his friend to follow. "You wouldn't believe what I've gone through-."

Suddenly the door whipped right in front of the brunet and slammed shut, leaving him in a heart-thundering state of surprise which only intensified as giggling sounded behind him.

"Well, I believe I do, my dear Bren," Beyal replied sweetly with half-lidded eyes, his hands clasped behind his back as he slowly neared the geek. "And I am afraid to say that I cannot allow you to leave. Not now."

The brunet chuckled nervously, his back pressed to the old wooden door that prevented him from reaching sweet freedom. "And…if I may ask, why's that, Monkfish?"

The Monk grinned when hearing the nickname. The nickname that Bren had so kindly given him. "Because I will simply not let you, Bren," he said and glanced at the dark-brown orbs that stared back at him in fear. He pressed close to the teen who was only an inch taller than him, both hands pressed on his chest as he leaned to whisper in his ear. "You hear me?" he whispered softly. "Tonight is going to be ours."

In the exact moment where Bren let out a gasp, the Monk's fingers were a fast blur of light brown as they pressed the precise pressure-spots on the pale neck. The geek went out like a light, slowly drifting forward in a standing position when Beyal caught him in a tight embrace, smiling with closed eyes.

"Ah, yes. Tonight, dear Bren, we shall finally claim what we deserve."

* * *

…

The first thing Bren felt when he regained consciousness, was a sore and faint pain on his neck and a strange pressure on his chest. As he tried to reach up to cup his throat and rub the soreness away, he felt himself unable to fulfil this task. He could feel his wrists being caught in a spot that he couldn't wrestle them free of and the same with his legs. Fear hit him with the impact of a bus and the geek cracked open his eyes to stare into the silvery pools of gray eyes belonging to the Monk. Bren caught his breath as Beyal began to smile.

"Hello again, Bren. It pleases me to see that you are awake. I was wondering for how long you would be out."

Bren tugged at his restraints, realizing that he was handcuffed to the large bed with Beyal on top of his chest, gazing down upon him with a predatory look on his face. "Yeah, well, _maybe_ that should've been taken into consideration _before_ you decided to go all 'kung-fu Monk' on me!"

"Believe me, my friend; you looked ready to faint any minute either way. Consider this as 'a little push in the right direction'," the Monk smirked in a slightly evil way that caused the brunet's heart to do somersaults inside his chest.

"Beyal…I know that you haven't been yourself lately but really, we don't have time for this. We need to regroup with Chase, Jin and Dax before-."

"-the big bad ghosts will eat us?" the Monk suggested with a grin. "I know. But they have nothing to fear. I have already informed spirits that live here that we came here with no evil intends and as long as we do not harm or damage this city in any way, they will not have any reason to attack us," Beyal continued and traced lazy patterns on the geek's chest. "Which is why I am very pleased to see that you have not launched out any of your Monsunos yet."

Bren felt a bead of cold sweat trickle down his neck. "You…you can _talk_ with them?"

"Why yes, dear Bren. I can communicate with all spiritual creatures that walk among Earth. Remember that time when I spoke with Mrs. Suno?"

The brunet remembered it all too well, and was surprised that he had forgotten Monkfish' ability to talk to ghosts. "B-but still; I'd very much appreciate that you didn't chain me to a bed, Beyal. People could get the wrong idea."

The Monk crept closer to the geek, his upper-body looming above the latter's as he stroked Bren's spiky brown hair affectionately. "But what if I _want_ them to get the wrong idea?"

Bren's eyes widened behind the glasses. "Why…would you want that?"

"Because I am finally fed up with the idea of not getting to touch you, dearest Bren," the Monk whispered, and settled his legs on either side of the taller boy's body. "I have seen the way you look at me when you think I'm not. I have seen the way you shiver when I am too close to you. I have heard you call out for me in your sleep. I have had to restrain myself for so long, so as to not jump you when you wake up during the middle of the night…all hot and bothered…," Beyal licked his lips while his eyes caught a gleam of something. Something hungry. Bren's cheeks flamed up and he began to tug on his restraints once again, feeling the nervousness slowly seep into him.

"Be-Beyal?"

"…my need for you grows each day and I _know_ that you feel the same way, Bren," Beyal breathed out, lips hovering mere inches away from the other's. "_Please_, Bren. I want to feel you. I _need_ to feel you."

Before the geek could utter another word, a pair of soft lips covered his own in a hungry and desperate kiss. He could feel his glasses being removed against his will and suddenly, slender light brown fingers were running through his hair in the most sensual of ways. The brunet let out a blending of a gasp and a moan when he felt a tongue invade his mouth; tasting, sucking, and playing with his own, collecting the sweet nectar that his mouth contained. It felt like every place that the Monk had touched of his skin was on fire, adding fuel on the wave of arousal that had begun to form in the pit of the geek's stomach.

_Oh, God_, and all this time he'd thought of Beyal as innocent. What he saw displayed before him was anything but innocence.

A hand was slowly trailing under Bren's shirt and pinching one of his pink nipples, causing the owner to bite his lip to stifle a moan of pleasure. The Monk glanced up in a haze of lust and frowned slightly upon hearing no audible response to his ministrations. The geek could hold back his moans but couldn't hide the look of pleasure his face held, and so Beyal smirked naughtily when he lowered his head to place his lips on one of the teased nipples and started to circle his tongue around the puckered flesh.

The reaction was immediate; Bren gave a loud groan of ecstasy which was sweet music to the white-haired boy's ears. "Moan for me, Bren. The sound of you begging me for more drives me crazy."

"You…," Bren panted heavily. "…are already crazy, Monkfish. And I'm crazy for still liking you after this torture you've put me through."

The Monk perked up at hearing this. "So, you admit your feelings?"

"If I say 'yes'…will you let me go, please?"

"With you _this_ flustered?" Beyal pecked the nipple that he'd assaulted earlier. "Not likely, my friend."

Beyal trailed a hand down the geek's chest, and started to unbutton his shorts with another one of his hungry looks. His hand disappeared inside the shorts and when he got hold of the desired limb, Bren let out a deep groan and flushed greatly. The Monk smirked once again and began to pump the shaft he held in his possession, staring lustfully at it while grinning at each needy moan that erupted from the geek. Then he settled comfortably in between the geek once again. "I would very much like to see you hold your moans back now."

"What'..?" Bren managed to say just as Beyal began to lick a wet trail from the base of his member to the tip. The brunet lost his breath in a rush of pure pleasure and closed his eyes in sheer happiness. The Monk took the head inside his mouth, his tongue beginning to suck as he lowered his head further and took the entire member inch by inch.

Bren had become a whimpering puddle on the bed, tugging desperately on his chains that now held him from touching the Monk who was now blowing him. Man, how good was he at this? "Oh, God, Beyal, don't stop, please, don't,_ don't_ stop…"

Beyal just hummed in agreement, his head bobbing up and down the geek's erection faster than before. Though, at the top of his pleasure-high, the Monk took the shaft out of his mouth with a 'pop', licking his mouth contently with a mysterious smile. "Chant my name, dear Bren. Tell me what you want me to do to you, and beg me for release."

"_Torture_," Bren whimpered in much disapproval.

Beyal narrowed his eyes. "I cannot hear you. What did you say?"

"You! I want _you_, alright? I want to touch you but you've denied me to do so, I want you to touch me, but I need to beg you and ask for it! Crag, Beyal, if you don't make me cum soon, I think I'm gonna explode!"

The rush of pleasure could then be felt through his veins again, and he could see that the Monk had continued his magic on his member once again. "All you had to do was to say the magic word."

Bren moaned breathlessly, marks definitely left on his wrists by all the tugging he had done the last half hour, and he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the wave rise again; now five-times bigger and better than before. "Beyal…I-I'm gonna…gonna…"

Beyal hummed once again, taking the shaft deeper down his throat, just as the geek arched his back and groaned loudly as he released his load in long sprays. By the time he was in a pleasurable haze of the afterglow, the Monk had appeared again with drops of semen trickling down his face, a tongue sweeping up to lick some of the drops. Bren didn't think there would be a more arousing sight than that.

"I am pleased to see that you have begun to enjoy yourself, Bren," Beyal purred as he straddled the taller teen's waist. "Because the night has just begun as well."

* * *

**A/N: An epilogue awaits ¬w¬ This is like the naughtiest chapter I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! I wonder if you've lost the respect you had for me now xDD If you ever had any in the first place xD **


	5. Epilogue

**A/N: The end of insanity ;o; I really liked this fic, maybe I should do Creepy Beyal some other time ¬w¬ But yeah, the end is near and so I'll say goodbye and start my High School fic about Monsuno. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Epilogue._**

_This was a really unexpected turn of things after we arrived at the Nameless City. Really. There was no way in Crag I could've imagined this happening. Okay…maybe parts of it, but that's what an imagination is made for. At least that's what I've chosen to believe._

_I think Beyal had planned for us to head to that place all along. That was why he wasn't suspicious about the mysterious food that awaited us in the kitchen of that hotel. With that creepy communication he had with the ghosts, he didn't have to. I also think that was what affected him in such a mysterious way to begin with. _

_Oh, yeah, and how could've forgotten? The little sweet Monkfish that no one could ever think bad of chained me to a bed and put me through the worst sexual torture ever. The first thing that even came to mind was how the crag he'd gotten his hands on handcuffs. The next was for how long Beyal had been homosexual and even been gay for __**me**__ and…I also seriously wondered how he could have become so skilled like that. _

_But I never got the chance. The morning after, the guys had found us in the bedroom of the mansion and were downright furious for not meeting them outside like we should and had just gone to bed. I didn't complain; it was the best sleep I'd had __**ever**__. But still, I was about to explain (which was really amazing when my brain felt like mush) when Beyal (still somehow asleep) began to snuggle his head on my chest and pecked it a few times before continuing to sleep with a content look on his face. I on the other hand, blushed madly when they found out that we were naked in bed together and I could practically see the wheels turn around in their heads as realization slowly seeped into their brains. _

_Jinja's hands flew to her mouth with a squeak, blushing nearly as bad as myself and had to hold back some giggles, but few come out anyway. Dax began to roar with laughter on the ground and Chase just looked plain speechless with his wide eyes. He was rarely this speechless so I gave myself a mental pat on the shoulder for accomplishing this. All in all…their reactions were nowhere near what I expected. None of them actually minded that we were both homosexual. But how are you supposed to react when you see your two males friends naked in a bed and realize that both of them are gay and had sex last night?_

_In my case, I would've lied on the floor in a state of unconsciousness with foam around my mouth._

_When they left, I could tell Beyal faked being asleep, because…because Dax had really laughed heartily, that bastard. No one could be sleeping after hearing that. He was acting more or less like he had all week, though, he assaulted me with kisses just as I opened my mouth to say 'good morning'. And it made me ask him how he knew about all this. Had being among ghosts somehow made him an expert in bed or had he been like this all along? A virgin guy, I could get, but a virgin __**Monk**__? The guy must really be into me. But he just winked knowingly and dragged me under the rich covers for another round of 'fun' before breakfast. I'm not gonna lie; I had no objections this time._

_And…Beyal could talk to ghosts. After I'd let this piece of information roll around in my thoughts for a while, I thought that it was actually pretty cool. He said that he'd met the ghost of my dead pet-parrot a while ago and that he died because Mom accidently opened his cage to clean it, and he flew away from the open window in my room, dying a few days later from lack of food. She always said that Penny flew away to be with the other parrots and lived a long and happy life!_

_I need to speak to my parents about that one later._

_So, after we finally left the Nameless City, Beyal's creepy-level decreased slowly, but…apparently not entirely. He was more in a playful mood now and sometimes he even faked his daily meditation, so that he could purposely stare at my ass. But he was still shy about kissing in public and that shyness confirmed that luckily Monkfish wasn't completely gone. I didn't mind his darker side, though, especially not at night where he managed to surprise me time after time. _

_I've tried to keep what's left of my sanity but the last few days, I've realized that I don't need to. One would have to be **insane** to still harbour feelings for this particular Monk after everything I've experiences thus far. And I've come to the conclusion that being insane never felt better._

_**Bren.**_

* * *

**A/N: Done ;o; Though, there's always something delightful about completing a story x3 Hope you liked this! Especially you, Glowy!**


End file.
